A Nagyúr titkos naplója
by D. J. Samuel
Summary: Voldemort naplója 1978. december, avagy hogyan akarta Voldemort átvenni a hatalmat...


...

December 1. Péntek

Utált naplóm!

Remekül halad a trollok leigázása. Ma újabb két kocsmát vettem meg a moszkvai Trollnegyedben. Hamarosan a tenyeremből fognak enni.

Odaküldtem Malfoyt trollokat toborozni. Tehetséges gyerek. És már amúgy is elegem volt a folytonos rinyálásából: "Nagyuram, ilyen külsővel igazán nem küldhetsz muglikat öldösni!"

Nem tudom, mit szólna, ha beosztanám irodai munkára.

Valószínűleg semmit. Feltéve, hogy lesz ott egy tükör.

Más. Remekül áll a részvénypiac. Ha ez így megy tovább, tíz év múlva megvehetem a Roxfortot kilóra.

Nem mintha nem foglalhatnám el amúgy is, persze, de így viccesebb lesz:

- Felkérem az Elnök Urat, mondjon néhány szót az iskolaszék távlati terveiről.

- Adava Kedavra!

És nagyon várom már az iskolai házirend reformját is. Van néhány igazán remek ötletem a Griffendéllel kapcsolatban. Csak el ne felejtsem. Fel akartam írni, de már nincs időm, korán le kell feküdnöm. Trix végre szerzett két jegyet a Grand Balle-ra.

A holnapi napot úgy fogják emlegetni a történelemben, mint... na jó, mint december másodikát. De én tudni fogom...

* * *

December 2. Szombat

Utált naplóm!

Rettenetesen fáradt vagyok. Trixszel táncoltunk, utána hosszú beszédeket tartottam az aranyvérűekről, meg ilyenek. (Persze aranyvérűeknek. Garantált siker.)

Lord Black és Stupidon hercege különösen meg voltak hatva. Jövőre átköltöztetem a főhadiszállást Stupidonba.

De nem is ez a lényeg, hanem a sok lelkes fiatal. Imádom a lelkes fiatalokat. Ők is imádnak engem. Különösen a fiúk. Elképzelni sem tudom, hogy miért. Megkérdeztem Trixit, de azt mondta, erről beszéljek Luciusszal. Majd a jövő héten Kínába menet beugrok hozzá.

Mennyi lelkes fiatal... Remek katonák lesznek.

Különösen, ha leendő uruk most nem adja be a kulcsot. Hogy lehettem ilyen hülye? Trixszel táncolni? Csoda, hogy még megvan a lábam.

* * *

December 3. Vasárnap

A fene. Az öreg lemondta. Pedig már összekészítettem egy csokor tréfát a bálról. Most várhatok a jövő hétig. És az a tea...

Még szerencse, hogy Kínába megyek.

Elég unalmas volt a pihenőm így egyedül. A srácok már megszokták, hogy vasárnap nem rosszalkodunk, hát ilyenkor elmennek máshová rosszalkodni. Én meg még nem kérdeztem meg tőlük, hová. A régi törzshelyemet már megvettem, oda csak nem ülhetek be ismerkedni...

Hát inkább átnéztem a felgyülemlett újságokat. Amióta megtanítottam Fenrirt olvasni, a legtöbbre nem szorulok rá, szépen kijegyzeteli a halálozásokat, a rendőrségi híreket meg amúgy is ismerem. De a tudományos szemléket nem tudtam kire bízni. Pedig jó lenne egy tehetséges bájitalmestert szerződtetnem, mert már unom, hogy Lucius velem készítteti az arcpakolásait.

Sajnos még nem volt szerencsém. A legjelentősebb felfedezés az, hogy a sampon káros az egészségre. Mivel foglalkoznak ezek manapság a Roxfortban?

Mindenesetre majd megmondom Luciusnak. Hátha.

* * *

December 4. Hétfő

Utált naplóm!

Utálok csomagolni!

Utálom a hétfőket is!

Hogy kicsit megkönnyítsem, mindig ilyenkorra időzítem a muglimészárlást. Így nem probléma, ha morcos vagyok.

Ma Screamingben voltunk, megnéztünk egy műsort a falu történetéről. A név levezetésénél kicsit be is segítettem. Mindig mondom, ahol tudok, segítek.

Egyébiránt elég unalmas volt, csak a szokásos. A fiúk is unták magukat, láttam rajtuk, bár Avery kísérletezett egy kicsit azzal, hogy lehetséges-e embereket egysejtűvé változtatni.

Meg is mondhattam volna neki, hogy nem, de hát ha folyton segítek, mi lesz velük, ha én már nem leszek? Na ugye.

Tulajdonképpen nem is azzal van a baj, hogy átváltoztatod őket, csak mikor vissza akarod őket változtatni, nem fogod tudni, hol vannak. Persze ha magadat változtatod át, akkor nincs gond, úgy emlékszem, Terz Trisha a Hogyan legyünk láthatatlanokban említette is ezt. Csak arra kell vigyázni, nehogy betokozódj.

Van egy nagyon szép, rejtett erdőcske valahol Albániában, gondoltam is már rá, milyen lehet ott élni állatként, növényként, neadjisten gombaként... De még valahogy sose volt időm rá.

* * *

December 5. Kedd. Holnap jön a Mikulás

TUDOM MÁR, MI LESZ A GRIFFENDÉL NEVE A HATALOMÁTVÉTEL UTÁN!!!

* * *

December 6. Szerda

Kedves naplóm!

Ma jött a Mikulás!

Kaptam egy egész zsák Mindenízű Drazsét! Nyamiii!!

Mindjárt elpukkadok.

Trix összecsomagolt helyettem. Holnap indulok a régi haverokhoz. Egyszerűen tökéletes napom volt.

* * *

December 7. Csütörtök. Úton

Fuj!

Megkérdeztem Luciust.

Hogy ezek a mai fiatalok!!

És a hajsampon se jött be. Lucius közölte, hogy történetesen ismeri ezt a P. Pitont, és nem hisz egy mugliivadék szakértelmében.

Moszkva tele volt részeg mikulásokkal.

* * *

December 8. Péntek. Pekingben

Utált naplóm!

Hiába. Ping megmutogatta az összes fincsi teáját, de valahogy egyik sem olyan, mint az öregé.

Mindig jó meglátogatni a régi levelezőtársaimat. Már akikkel jóban vagyok, persze. Az a szemét Adolf már 1945 óta nem írt vissza.

A tárgyalások egyébként jól haladtak, a helyi varázslók nagyon zabosak az európaiakra. Jó csapat lenne belőlük, csak az a baj, hogy nagyon képzetlenek. Megnéztem pár ruhát, amin a sokszorosító bűbájt gyakorolták, hát, kiábrándító.

Trix egy csau-csaut kért, úgyhogy most két napig el kell viselnem ezt a nyáladzó micsodát. Azzal kezdte, hogy beleharapott az ujjamba, és csak a harmadik Cruciatus után engedte el.

Azóta a farkát csóválja. Rohadt kis dög. Ez még nálam is kétszínűbb.

Az a nagy fekete kutya, amelyik a múltkor a bálon odajött hozzám, sokkal emberszerűbb volt. Igaz, hogy lepisilt, de utána adott egy pacsit.

* * *

December 9. Szombat. Hazafelé

Megnéztem a gyülekező Trollhadtestet, három egész szörnyből áll. Tartottam egy kis beszédet előttük, aztán elmentem inni.

Lucius megsértődött, mert nem hoztam neki kínai balzsamot.

Moszkva különösen ronda az évnek ebben a szakában.

* * *

December 10. Vasárnap. Újra itthon

Mindig kérdezik tőlem, miért tartok vasárnap szünnapot. Azt szoktam mondani, az ördög nem alszik, de én rosszabb vagyok magánál az ördögnél. Ez mindig bejön.

Valójában persze nem alszom. Ha eleget pihennék, nem lennének olyan szép vörösek a szemeim. Sőt ilyenkor van a hét legkeményebb mérkőzése: megverni az öreget sakkban.

Ma megígérte, ha legyőzöm, cserélhetünk. Most képzeld el! Én lennék a világossal!

Az a pimasz dög persze behízelegte magát Albushoz, az öreg alig akarta elengedni. Mondtam neki, hogy vigyázzon, mert kígyót melenget a keblén, de csak nevetett.

Hm. Ez nem is hangzik rosszul. Lehetne nekem is egy kígyóm. Ha véletlenül megenné ezt a kis férget, Trix nem szólhatna egy szót sem.

Ja, igaz is, odaadtam Trixinek a kis korcsot. Azt mondta, "ééédes". Előtte megetettem nyugtatóval, így nem akarta rögtön megharapni.

* * *

December 11. Hétfő

Utált naplóm!

Hm. Ma mugligyilkolászás közben véletlenül összefutottam Albusszal. Kínos.

Hogy megóvjam az imázsomat, kénytelen voltam párbajozni vele. Te jó isten, hogy mit fogok ezért még kapni...

A múltkor is három hétig emlegette, hogy rosszul tartom a pálcámat. Mondom neki, fater, most már mindegy, miért nem szóltál 11 éves koromban?

Azt felelte, akkor is szólt.

Az ember egyszerűen nem nyerhet a nevelőapjával szemben.

Leszedte három emberemet! De még mindig vezetek 15-11-re.

* * *

December 12. Kedd

Utált naplóm!

Építettem egy marha nagy börtönt, vörös-arany díszítéssel. Mondtam a fiúknak, ha rosszak lesztek, ide zárlak be.

Megbeszéltük, hogy a havi esedékes terrorcselekményt Roxmortsba helyezzük. Ma éjjel renováljuk azt az ocsmány szárnyas disznós szökőkutat, ami már majdnem összedőlt. Annál rettenetesebb látványt nem bírok elképzelni.

Senki se vállalta, végül Lestrange egyik fiát bíztam meg a feladattal. Civilben szobrásznak készül.

Ő volt az, aki a múltkor kifaragta Trixit gránitból. Még most is megvan. A domborulatokat ugyan egy kicsit elmérte, de legalább jó a fantáziája.

Egyre nehezebb észrevétlenül nyugtatózni a kis vakarcsot.

* * *

December 13. Szerda

Utált naplóm!

A kút nagy siker volt, a Próféta címoldalon hozta. Azt írják, be fog kerülni minden idők száz legrondább alkotása közé. Lestrange vigasztalhatatlan.

Csaptunk egy kis ünnepséget. A kutya véletlenül elszabadult, és mire megtaláltuk, már kis híján kasztrálta Fenrirt. Elég fura elképzelései lehetnek a szerelemről. Asszem jövő hétfőn magammal viszem.

* * *

December 14. Csütörtök

Ma leesett az első hó.

December a kedvenc hónapom. Sötét van és hideg, az élőlények mind kihaltak, a világ végre zöld-ezüstbe öltözik. És a hónap végén ott a születésnapom, amikor minden szolgámtól kapok egy csudi kis csomagot. Muhaha! Minél több követőm van, annál több ajándékot kapok!

Most mondd, hogy nem érdemlem meg! Ezért dolgozom egész évben.


End file.
